


‘Tis the Season of Harvest

by Candlewax



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Farmer Reader, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Skeletons, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, alpha reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlewax/pseuds/Candlewax
Summary: The short skeleton squad rent a truck for a week’s worth of road tripping. Unfortunately, one of the single golden toothed counterparts rented the most beaten-up truck in history that inevitably breaks down in the middle of nowhere.Thankfully, the Omega’s encounter the friendliest human Alpha they’ve ever met, who’s opened up their cozy home to them just until they can find another way to their destination or maybe wait for the train that passes through the town every three months.Also, heat week is within a month.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 383





	1. Just Peachy Keen

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. We’re doing this.

Cicadas buzzed in the open valley, butterflies flowed freely, and ants scurried for every scrap of food a small skeleton monster threw at them, leaning over the side of the road and humming to himself. The sparkly-eyed skeleton chipped away nuts from his nutrition bar and tossed it gently in their paths, watching as their antennas tickled the surface then clamped their mandibles around the salty peanut and disappeared into the tall, uncut grass.

  
  


“Take all you can, but eat all you take, girls!” He lifted a phalange, pointing squarely. “And say hi to the queen for me!” He waved a goodbye.

  
  


“blue! get yer ass over here!” Screamed a scratchy voice from behind, mimicking a thick Brooklyn accent.

  
  


Blue turned just in time to watch his other blue counterpart whack Red in the head, unimpressed and irritated at the poor display of dominance. Blue held in a laugh as he watched the sharp-toothed skeleton glare at their leader but did nothing to him.

  
  


“language, red. you’re the reason we’re here in the first place.” He growled, his one cyan eye light blazing, challenging Red to annoy him further.

  
  


“i told ya over and over, i got scammed!” He threw his hands out defensively, baring his teeth.

  
  


“you came back home drunk with four bags of mustard.”

  
  


“i ran in just in time for happy hour. and i got a good deal on those bottles too. lighten up, sans.” 

  
  


Sans rolled his eye lights, completely done with Red. He flipped open his map book, blowing away the thick layer of dust encasing the pages. This map book, that’s been horribly bleached by the sun, was their only hope of survival. As far as their eye sockets could see, there was only open land and probably some forest if they squinted.

  
  


He sighed. This was useless. They were at least a day’s worth of traveling on foot away from society, with no water, very little food, and dead electronics. They either had to wait for some poor muck to drive them or walk a whole day, parched and starving. Their feet were already sore from walking a few miles, pushing their blue, old rusted truck in hopes to find some sort of help. Maybe a stranded, working payphone or a gas station? Seriously, what kind of genius would put a truck this bad for rental? And more, what kind of an idiot would rent it? 

  
  


Sans glanced at the open hood of the truck, watching Red stuff his sharp phalanges in, rummaging and growling to himself. He had taken off his black parka, currently only wearing his red t-shirt and black, golden striped shorts. He tapped around gingerly, praying that no oil would splatter on his sleek white, red, and yellow sports shoes. Oil completely covered his hands and ran almost to his elbows and sweat ran down his skull.

  
  


Sans turned to watch Blue rising up, dusting his naked phalanges from the pasty dirt that covered the roadside. The kid usually wore a pair of gloves and a scarf but he had taken them off from the heat from the sun. For such a pretty, green place, it sure was hot. 

  
  


“quit wasting our resources, blue.” Sans warned.

  
  


“It’s not wasting if someone eats it!” Blue argued.

  
  


“they’re ants, dumbass. they can find food elsewhere, it’s their job.” Red grunted.

  
  


“kind of like it was your job to rent a working car for us with the money _i_ gave you?” Sans retorted, leaning against the vehicle door. He, along with the other two, put his blue hoodie in the backseat of the truck. Sans picked through the book, his eyes scattering and confused. He was a scientist for Asgore’s sake, he should be able to read the stupid map. Finally, a single page that was highlighted opened to him. Sans almost jumped up in pure joy before his soul drowned in dismay. Black markings scribbled across the entire page; doodles mocking him, his brother, and the other skeletons on their way to this trip. Save for a familiar toothy one. Sans shortcutted behind Red, gripping the hood lid before slamming it down on his head. Red recoiled, turning around with the intent to maim before Sans held him still with his blue magic.

  
  


“you’re a real comic, you know that?” Sans’ smile stained, magic flaming in his twitching eye socket. 

  
  


“let go of me before i pull one of my blasters on yer head.” Red snarled, struggling to free himself.

  
  


“look at this,” Sans shoved the book in his face. “what brilliant idea did you have for sketching all over our only way out?”

  
  


Red scanned the map, his rabid demeanor dropping. “that wasn’t me.”

  
  


“it says ‘red was here’ in the corner.”

  
  


“...fuck.” 

  
  


Sans walked away, collecting himself. He watched the rather wonderful view of white puffy clouds slowly passing a stark blue sky and took a few deep breaths before letting Red go. Sans pulled up the map. He noticed, past the mustache and monocle doodle of Stretch, was a red point place named Humbug Town. He stared at the dot before making a decision. He closed the book and turned to see Red sitting on the hood, using a dirty white cloth to wipe away the oil, a pissed expression etched across his skull. 

  
  


“i got an idea but you gotta come with me, red. blue, you stay here.” Sans ordered, placing the map under his arm.

  
  


Blue looked up, who was munching away on another nutrition bar. Crumbs stuck to his cheek bones. “Me?” He sputtered. “Alone? Here? In the heat? With the possible chance of a chainsaw killer attacking?” His round cerulean eye lights flicked back and forth from each end of the lengthy road.

  
  


“oh please. ya got more a chance of runnin’ into a human alpha than a chainsaw killer.” Red rolled his crimson eye lights.

  
  


“A hu-human Alpha?” Blue cowered, chattering on his phalanges. Blue has heard the terrifying stories of big, strong, and commanding human Alphas who kill monster omegas for sport. They were dangerous and best to be avoided.

  
  


“red, quit scaring the kid.” Sans shook his head. “there’ll be no human alphas anywhere here. there’s only ten percent of them in the entire world, you’ll be fine.” 

  
  


“I’m not a kid! And even if there was a Human Alpha, I’ll have no problem facing them, I’m not scared!” Blue declared. 

  
  


“oh my god! look, a human alpha!” Red shrieked, pointing behind Blue.

  
  


“W-where?” Blue ducked, eye sockets blown open. 

  
  


Red snickered while Blue straightened himself back up, his cheek bones warming.

  
  


“knock it off.” Sans rolled his eye lights and walked to Blue, placing a hand on his shoulder. “look blue, i need you to stay with the truck. me and red are gonna head to the town down there, it’s about a handful of miles. we’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

  
  


“hours?” “Hours?” Both Red and Blue babbled in unison. 

  
  


“hours.” Sans finalized.

  
  


“ya seriously can’t expect me to walk for that long.” Red growled.

  
  


“How can I stay alive for that long?” Blue whimpered.

  
  


“you two are being dramatic. let’s go before it gets dark. i wanna get to the papyrus’ before they beat us to ebott.” Sans went around the truck and opened the door, rummaging through his baggage. “thanks to red for renting the broken truck, and blue for not charging or even packing our phones, we’re gonna take a while.” 

  
  


Red hopped off the hood, groaning. “alright, alright. only cause i can’t take this damn heat no more. and stop with the hitting! my skull is still sore.”

  
  


Blue fidgeted, making uncertain and worried noises. 

  
  


Red snarled at the omega, who flinched. “like he said. there’s no human alphas here.” Red paused with a devious smirk. “but if ya do happen to run into one, ya better run, cause yer life depends on it. human alphas chew on our bones like beef jerky.”

  
  


Blue’s eye began sweating nervously, an ice cold fear spreading across his soul. 

  
  


“let’s go, red.” Sans sounded very tired.

  
  


“good luck, little ‘mega.” Red snickered, slouching and walking away. 

  
  


Blue felt a flush of embarrassment across his cheek bones. Red is such a jerk! And a hypocrite. The three of them were all omegas, so why wasn’t he scared of them as he was? He wished he had the same confidence and carelessness as Red did.

  
  


“getting real tired of your shit, red.” Sans grunted.

  
  


“yeah, that’d be a first.” Red responded sarcastically.

  
  


Blue watched as Red and Sans grew smaller and smaller as they disappeared past the horizon. 

  
  


For a few minutes, he paced back and forth from the car, only the sound of the wind, the quiet rustle of tall grass, and distant chirps accompanied his light foot steps. Then he began balancing himself on the yellow road line, teetering back and forth before tumbling clumsily. After, he grabbed a loose coin from under the driver's seat and tossed it up and down with his thumb, tallying the score of heads versus tails.

  
  


As he tossed the quarter up again with a satisfying ping, in the distance was a new sound. A sort of humming sound that squashed away pebbles and small rocks from the road. Blue turned to find another truck coming toward his way, a bright red one. It looked well kept after, much better looking than the truck next to him. Blue hopped up happily, standing close to the road and sticking his thumb out.

  
  


“Over here! Help!” He waited eagerly.

  
  


The car sped up a little. Blue had a strange feeling that this might be an Alpha but he pushed down the feeling. It’s just another Beta, like Sans and Red would say. One of millions. Definitely not an Alpha.

  
  


The truck pulled over in front of him, he squinted to see who was driving but the sun glared in the windshield, blinding him and making the driver appear a shadow. The truck rumbled gently, heat spilled from the grill and ashy tires spat up more dust on Blue. He backed up as he heard the engine go quiet and a pull of keys jingling from inside.

  
  


“Thank you for pulling over! I thought I would have to wait all _day_ for my friends to come back. I’m very lucky to have you here!” Blue waved at the shadow. The black figure opened the door with a click, under the door he saw large black rubber mud boots stomping out. 

  
  


For a second, something felt off.

  
  


It’s just another Beta, Blue reminded himself. 

  
  


“I don’t believe we’ve had a proper introduction! My name is…. Blue….” He stood rigidly, his breath short.

  
  


“Holy cow, you're a full fledged monster!” A woman, it seems. Human. Her voice is sweet and a bit scratchy and her smile, warm and inviting, beamed at the short skeleton. The human towered over him, his head reaching her bosom. She donned a simple loose white t-shirt and jean shorts. She stuck her hand out to him, definite muscles shifting under her bronzed skin. Blue hesitantly took her hand and noticed how firm and strong her handshake was. “Name’s (y/n). Are you stranded here alone?”

  
  


Blue took a second to recollect himself, smiling widely. “Um, yes! I mean, no! My friends are sure to come back.”

  
  


“No kidding? There’s more of you running around? Which way did they go?” She stared at him with half-lidded eyes, seeming very relaxed and at ease. 

  
  


Blue pointed behind him.

  
  


“Shoot, that’s Humbug. I live a few minutes away from there. Need a ride? I don’t mind a hitch hiker or two.” 

  
  


Blue gulped, his spine tingling nicely. She was friendly and not at all aggressive, but her musk was strong and potent. 

  
  


An Alpha. 

  
  


What are the odds?

  
  


Blue avoided her eyes, suddenly nervous. “Yes, please. We were traveling to Ebott when our truck broke down.”

  
  


“You’re a long way from Ebott. But not to worry, I’ll take you to your friends. Come on.” Her boots stepped heavily as she turned back around, he watched her hand motion him inside her truck. 

  
  


They both entered the truck. Sans scented flowers from the air freshener and some fake pink Hawaiian flowers hanging from the rear view mirror.

  
  


“Buckle up.” She winked, pulling the seat belt and securing herself. 

  
  


Blue fell silent. Usually, the other skeletons told him that he could talk and talk for days on end but today, he just couldn’t find himself to talk.

  
  


“What are your friends names?”

  
  


Oh, boy. She smelled _good._

  
  


“Sans! And Red, I guess.” She smelled like fresh wheat and mud layered with sweat earned no doubtedly from weeks of labor as a farmhand.

  
  


“Colors and a font. You monsters have a way with names, that’s for sure.” She started the car up, the engine bursting with life. “I know a guy who owns a pick up truck who’ll be willing to help you guys tow your truck out.” She pulled out of the road side and started her way out.

  
  


“Are you an Alpha?” Blurted the small skeleton, nervous and absolutely curious. 

  
  


She raised her brows in surprise before pulling a smile. “Oh man, you guys have that dynamic too? Glad to know we’re not the only ones.” She cleared her throat, perhaps a bit self conscious. “And yeah, I’m an Alpha. Are your friends Omegas too?”

  
  


Too? So she can smell their ranks. Of course she can, she’s an _Alpha._

  
  


“Yup! Though, Red doesn’t like being one.” Blue wondered why. Being an Alpha seemed like a lot of work. Alphas always seemed to constantly fight for the top in the city. “Are there any other Alphas or Omegas this side of the state?” Blue asked curiously.

  
  


“Nope, just me. Just my luck too. That way there’s no Alphas for me to fight or Omegas for me to, uh, claim. Can you imagine that? Good thing I’m not too close to that kind of commotion in the big cities.”

  
  
  


“I’m surprised you didn’t know we had those ranks in our species.” Monsters were constantly followed by some sort of video recorder and posted everywhere on social media. “We’re always on the news.”

  
  


“Oh, yeah? I wouldn’t know. Me and the town don’t really use tech that much.”

  
  


“Then how did you find out monsters exist?”

  
  


“Newspaper.” She replied simply.

  
  


Blue smiled, eye sockets crinkling. The more they talked, the more he felt at ease. After all, the stories Blue heard about human Alphas were told by Red, who enjoyed getting a reaction from him.

Maybe Human Alphas weren’t so bad.


	2. Rain, Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you’re doing okay, despite everything you’ve been through. I hope you keep staying strong and keep being yourself. :D
> 
> So I’ve been gone a long while and I sincerely apologize for not giving notice. Nothing serious happened, I’ve just hit a massive hiatus until a few days ago when my inspiration ten folded.
> 
> Also, this is my first ever fic that has blown up with the first chapter. Seriously, I’ve never gotten so many comments, kudos, and bookmarks on my first chapter of a fic and it’s mind reeling and ego inducing.
> 
> Thank you all so much!
> 
> Also, sorry for not responding to any of the nice comments ya’ll gave me. 
> 
> I do plan to make this fic and long and smutty one, hope you’ll stay tuned.

Human Alphas are the worst!

  
  


Not even five minutes, _five minutes!_ And already she’s joking up a storm, all farm related and all terrible!

  
  


“What farm animal keeps the best time? A _watch_ dog.”

  
  


“Why can’t the bankrupt farmer complain? Because he’s got no _beef_.”

  
  


“What new crop did the farmer plant? _Beets_ me.”

  
  


Blue groaned, slouching over dramatically and scowling. “I should have never told you that my brother loves puns.”

  
  


“You’re all the better for it. And I just assumed, as cultured as your brother sounds, that’d you’d share the same… refined tastes as him.” She smirked, watching him gasp, positively offended.

  
  


“Refined?! Human, I assure you that my style and tastes are as fine as aged wine.” He inwardly winced at the little play in words he did, a favorite of his brothers. Stars, it was starting to get to him! He shook his head.

  
  


The human chuckled. The way the vanishing sun lit her face made Blue’s soul stop for a beat. 

  
  


“Oh, here’s another one, what kind-“ 

  
  


“Spare me the dreadful punchline, Human!” He begged, placing his gloved hands on the side of his skull to shield him from any further terrible jokes.

  
  


“Alright, alright. I ain’t cruel.” She hid her laughter, instead focusing on the radio knobs. “Maybe some tunes will ease you up.” She turned the knob controlling the channels. “There ain’t much, since the only stations we get are local. There’s a couple of talk shows, a handful of music channels, and one ‘Current Event’ that tells us the latest news and weather. That’s about, um, eight channels I believe.” 

  
  


“Eight channels? Do you not own any phones or TV?” 

  
  


“I got a landline back at home and a little portable radio. That’s about it. Humbug’s pub has a few TV’s but they ain’t big and slim like the new ones. They use DVD players to run those old things, not the network. All you’ll watch is old movies.” She contemplated.

  
  


“What do you do for fun then? Do you exercise?” Blue wondered.

  
  


“Sure I do. My work tires me out enough, plus check it.” She looked down for a quick second from her steering wheel to flex her muscled arm. “I sure ain’t a bodybuilder but these are the result of hard work.”

  
  


She didn’t notice the deep flush invading Sans’ boney cheeks, his soul glowing excitedly in his chest. “Q-quite.” He cleared his throat.

  
  


The two drove in silence for a little, (y/n) leaned back and enjoyed the distant rumbling of incoming storm clouds. Blue, on the other hand, attempted to calm himself. Why did _his_ soul feel like it wanted to leave his rib cage and slam itself into the _Alpha’s_ soul? This feeling was foreign but strangely not unwanted. 

  
  


For a second, he almost felt like she was his soulmate-

  
  


“Your brother, why are the two of you so far apart?” You vocally wondered, suddenly curious. 

  
  


“We were originally together just a few days ago, but with our previous destination and, admittedly, very low funds, we had to make do and travel halfway across the country in shoddy vehicles. Separately.” Blue answered, watching the clouds flash vibrantly with lightning. 

  
  


“Shoddy is right. There ain’t no way y’all could’ve made it in that rusted piece of junk.” The Human looked outside, frowning with unease. “A nasty storm is brewing pretty quickly. Are your friends gonna be okay?”

  
  


Blue wasn’t too sure, the heavy pitter patter of raindrops thrummed against the car. “I’m sure they’re fine.” He replied, watching thick globs of rain pound against the truck windows.

  
  


Meanwhile, drenched with rain, two skeletons trudged onward to Humbug, both shivering from the cold water.

  
  


Red shoved his drenched parka over his skull, somewhat shielding himself from the thunderstorm. Sans done the same simultaneously, his usual permagrin dragged into a scowl. The two skeletons walked on the side of the road, dodging large puddles forming rapidly at their sneakers and slipping on the occasional mud pile hidden beneath the rising flood. 

  
  


Red gritted his fangs, fuming in his wet and ruined expensive red cashmere sweater, glaring holes behind Sans. “this was a great idea, sansy. walking almost two hours with no sign of any living being and ending up in the fucking rain. really, i have to give ya all the credit.”

  
  


Sans ignored him, clenching his thin blue jacket that provided next to nothing of shelter from the rain. He wondered how much longer he’d have to endure Red and his sharp retorts.

  
  


He didn’t intend for any of these doppelgängers to come raiding his universe but lo and behold, a jumpy sugar rushed alternate version of himself and another alcoholic, sharp toothed asshole behind him. All he wanted was to send them back home and get some well deserved sleep. Papyrus and his other versions should be in Ebott by now, taking their nicely put together van. Him and stretch should have never agreed to separate by height. Would’ve been a lot easier if they could’ve just saved up some cash for a better ride. 

  
  


Sans shrugged, can’t think too much about the past. All he needed to do now was walk. And walk. ...And walk. Stars, how long were country roads. This was even worse on foot.

  
  


“don’t worry your thick skull none, red. pretty soon, you’ll be shoved back in your underground.” Sans remarked, winking in amusement. 

  
  


Red scoffed. “i’m already on the surface in my world, douchebag. can’t hurt for me to at least soak up _this_ alternate sunshine for a little longer.” He glared at the rain, willing it to stop.

  
  


“yes, it _can_. don’t you remember what-“

  
  


A blaring honk interrupted both the skeletons, and in rode a red truck, pulling over to them. They both watched as the front window rolled down. 

  
  


“Hi Red, Hi Sans!” Greeted Blue.

  
  


“blue?” ”blue?” Red and Sans exclaimed.

  
  


“you’re supposed to be with the truck, who’re you with?” Sans leaned to see who was in the driver's seat. It was hard to see with Blue in the way.

  
  


“Worry not, all will be explained in due time.” Blue inquired, motioning both inside the dry, warm car.

  
  


The click of the truck unlocking sounded off and Red wasted no time to haul the back door open and slide in. Sans followed, dropping his soaked jacket in his lap.

  
  


“Heya fellas. So you’re the pair Blue was telling me about earlier.” A human female leaned over and waved at them. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

  
  


Red and Sans blinked with wide eye sockets, both recognizing the powerful scent emitting from the human.

  
  


The human awkwardly stuck her hand out for a few seconds before pulling back. She smiled stiffly, turning to Blue with a mumble. “You didn’t tell me they’d be so quiet.” 

  
  


Blue shrugged.

  
  


Red followed the awkward silence by heaving laughter. “of all the shit we’d run into! that’s our luck, ain’t it sansy?”

  
  


Sans’ grin twitched upwards. “yeah. luck.” This was a really sucky month.

  
  


“I don’t get it, what’s funny?” Asked the Alpha, igniting her car and moving onwards the road. “Some inside joke y’all got going on?”

  
  


“don’t worry about it.” Sans dismissed looking out the car window. 

  
  


“It’s getting pretty late. Where y’all planning to stay?” Questioned the Alpha.

  
  


Before Sans could answer, Blue interrupted.

  
  


“We have absolutely no place to stay.” Blue replied, a little too happy.

  
  


“we might as well be homeless.” Red inquired. 

  
  


“That’s too bad.” The human answered thoughtfully. “My house has a spare room with bunk beds. Y’all could stay as long as you want, I don’t have the heart to turn away wandering souls like yourselves.” 

  
  


Staying with an Alpha was just begging for trouble. Sans already had enough to deal with, he didn’t need more problems. “nah, we’re fine-“

  
  


“oh, _absolutely_ ,” Red smirked, eyeing Sans. Sans didn’t like that mischievous twinkle in his eye light. “we _definitely_ need somewhere to stay, ain’t that right blue?”

  
  


Blue suspiciously stared back at Red. “Sure, we’re low on funds. Right, Sans?”

  
  


Sans gritted his teeth. He wasn’t wrong, seven dollars _is_ ‘low on funds’. This human seemed friendly enough. But Alphas were avoided for a reason.

  
  


_shit. this day just can’t get any worse._

  
  


“It’s been a long while since I’ve had company over but fret not, I’ll be the best host you three guests can ever get.” The Alpha grinned, sending an oddly pleasant flicker in Sans’ soul.

  
  


The Alpha’s friendly nature was reminiscent of Papyrus, especially her claims of being the ‘best host’. Heh, no one could ever top his bro. 

  
  


“got any food? us poor _,_ lost stragglers could use a bite to eat.” Red kicked his feet up against the back of your seat and crossed his arms over his head, leaning back and staring out the window. 

  
  


Red was right, Sans did feel pretty hungry and he was sure Blue felt the same. 

  
  


On cue, Blue nodded excitedly. “If you have the ingredients, I’ll be able to make you my worlds famous tacos!”

  
  


Both Sans and Red cringed. 

  
  


“Another time, maybe. I’ve got a nice peach cobbler baking at home.” She smacked her lips. “Y’all gonna love it. Snatched the recipe from Ol’ Con.”

  
  


“Con?” Blue questioned. 

  
  


“ _Ol’_ Con. His name is Conner but that’s just what we call him now. Well, me and the others at the marketplace at least. Y’all’d love him, he’s kooky but funny.”

  
  


“that’s a nice thought but we won’t be staying for long. we gotta _tractor_ down our bro’s.” Sans watched intently for her reaction.

  
  


The human snickered. “Hopefully they’ll _turnip_ soon.”

  
  


Red shot up and guffawed. “oh shit, ya like puns too?” 

  
  


“I love puns from my head _tomatoes_.” She flicked a plastic tomato charm hanging from her rear-view mirror.

  
  


Blue groaned exaggeratingly, sinking low into his seat and covering the sides of his skull.

  
  


Sans grinned. Ah, the Alpha has good taste. But deep down, he couldn’t help the distrustful uneasiness settling in his soul. Humans were _always_ after something. Sans’ grin fell.

  
  


“Believe me, my _corny_ puns will _shuck_ and a- _maize_ you.” She giggled. 

  
  


Sans felt a light blush cover his cheekbones and beside him Red laughed. He’d have to admit, she was _good_ at coming up with these. 

  
  


Red leaned over, a mischievous glint in his red eye lights. “what’s the matter, blue? are we _kale_ -ing ya’s vibe?”

  
  


Blue glared at the human and Red. 

  
  


The Alpha pat the top of Blue’s head. “I promise I’ll stop torturing you with puns. I always practice what I _peach._ ” She smiled widely back at Red. 

  
  


“So this is what I must look forward to these next few days?” Blue frowned. 

  
  


“we’ll be gone and with our paps before we know it.” Sans reassured.

  
  


_hopefully we won’t stay past a day_.

  
  


Sans noticed the Alpha glance back at him hesitantly before concentrating on the road again. Sans narrowed his eye sockets at her. 

  
  


“Here’s my home boys. Ain’t much but it’s humble, I think.” She motioned to her window. In the distance, there was a nice moderate sized home surrounded by a barn, a large field of wheat, and a single silo. 

  
  


“You have so much land!” Blue pressed himself against the rain splattered window as the Alpha took a left to enter her home. “Perfect for early morning jogs!” 

  
  


“nice places to nap, too.” Red scratched his chin thoughtfully. 

  
  


Sans’ eye lights didn’t leave the Alpha. “pretty nice digs you got.”

  
  


The human pulled up to her house and turned off her car. “I told Blue earlier that I got a guy who could help ya. His name is Mac. He keeps to himself mostly but he’ll help ya, he owes me anyway. He’ll have your stuff in by tomorrow.” She motioned the three skeletons to her.

  
  


Red bricks lined to her beige house, windows donned with panels and flower boxes filled with daffodils. Rain pattered heavily on top the roof and on their heads as they speed walked into her home. “Hurry! There’s a mighty storm brewing!”

  
  


She jiggled her keys to unlock the door knob and pushed inside. Her hair lies flat, thickly wet with rain water. The three skeletons behind her were just as soaked, leaving behind trails of water.

  
  


“Here’s my living room.” 

  
  


It was a nicely spacious pea-colored living room with two sets of couches, a coffee table, and two bookshelves. 

  
  


“Over here’s my kitchen, obviously.” She sniffed the air. “Think that cobblers’ just about done.” 

  
  


The kitchen was mostly white and brown, just as clean and well kept as her living room. 

  
  


“say, ya don’t happen to have any… condiments of sorts do ya?” Red asked nonchalantly. 

  
  


“Uh, I just got jam. Does that count?”

  
  


Red scowled and stuck his tongue out in a disgusted fashion. The Alpha chuckled.

  
  


“Lets get y’all dried up. I’ve only got a bath so y’all gonna have to take turns.” She tread down the hallway and the skeletons followed suit. 

  
  


“I’ll go first!” Shouted Blue.

  
  


Sans glanced around the walls. There were photos of plants and country scenery. 

  
  


_no family photos._

  
  


She stopped at a thin cabinet door and opened it. The Alpha pulled out four towels and handed one to each of them. She wrapped the last one around herself. 

  
  


“Vacant rooms there next to the bathroom. My room is across right here.” She tapped the door next to the cabinet door she just closed.

  
  


Blue rushed in the bathroom while Red trudged in the spare room.

  
  


“got a phone around here?” Sans asked. 

  
  


“Over here.” She trailed around him and led the way back to the living room. 

  
  


Sans stared at the human. “i don’t think i got your name yet.”

  
  


“I’m (y/n). You said you were looking for your brothers?” 

  
  


“we got our own brothers.” 

  
  


“Really? You, Blue, and Red look alike. You sure the three of you aren’t brothers too?” There was amusement in her voice.

  
  


“we’re not related. i’m just trying to get them… home, in a sense.”

  
  


“And you’d figure you’d do that in a low end garbage truck?” Teased the human. “Might as well traveled in a three man bike. Probably would’ve been cheaper and faster.”

  
  


Sans looked down bitterly. He didn’t need to be reminded of the stupid idea of renting such a truck. Or agreeing with Stretch to go separate ways by height. He thought if he’d keep his alternates a secret from his friends, they wouldn’t be caught up in danger. 

  
  


Still… he _probably_ should have asked for some money from the Queen or King. He wasn’t used to asking money from anyone, he’s a hardworking guy.

  
  


Well as hardworking as you can get with his persona. 

  
  


He watched the human hum to herself as she opened the oven and checked her cobbler.

  
  


He clutched the phone, an old dialer phone. He dialed in the numbers, listening to the hold ringer and waiting for his brother to pick up.

  
  


_come on…._

  
  


He must’ve called at least twenty times.

  
  


No answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now it’s an introduction around the farm and Reader. Smut will not come for a while, it’ll just be pining and pining.
> 
> I know I need to edit this but... I’ll do it later.
> 
> Procrastination represent, ya know?


	3. Tense Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don’t post very often, but I promise, I’m not giving up any of my stories. I’m determined to finish them, especially since I created an entire outline for two of my other stories. 
> 
> Also, like an idiot, I created a new 8000+ words sans/reader story on a whim. So yeah, look for that soon.

Red scrapes up the last bits of his cobbler with his fork. His manifested tongue laps around his small fangs and licks at his phalanges, cleaning away the sticky peach residue. 

  
  


_shit, that was pretty good._

  
  


His gaze falls over to Sans, he’s been pacing around near the phone for a while, eyeing it worryingly. 

  
  


Red rolls his eye lights. Why does this asshole have to worry so much? The Papyrus’ are more than fine, he’s sure of it. 

  
  


_definitely ain’t looking forward to seeing_ my _bro again. fuck that._

  
  


He imagines his brother, Fell as the rest call him, scowling with utter disdain at him. Red scoffs. Even miles away, his brother manages to put him in a bad mood. 

  
  


“Something the matter?” 

  
  


Red looks up to see the human leaning over the counter with her arms crossed, concern in her eyes. She was too close.

  
  


Damn human, how’d she know? Red leaned back, his eye lights averting. “the peach cobbler was lacking.” He retorted.

  
  


“I’ll take that to note. Just like I’ll take to note your empty plate, you didn’t even leave any crumbs.” She picks up his plate and places it inside the sink. She turns around with a knowing grin.

  
  


“would’ve been a waste of ingredients.” He shrugged. 

  
  


“I’ll take your word for it.” She looks worryingly over at Sans. “Your friend seems really worried.” 

  
  


“‘course he’s worried. back at his place, he’d always fawn over his own brother.” He doesn’t understand it. Brothers can be complete assholes.

  
  


“That’s sweet. They must be very close.” The Alpha blinked admiringly at Sans. 

  
  


Red frowned at the display. “got a thing for brother-loving monsters?” He teased, sounding a bit too bitter.

  
  


The Alpha looked down at him again with an amused smile and raised brow. “Maybe,” She leaned close to his skull. “But, I got more of a thing for _Omegas_.” She winked, her face so close her sweet breath washed over his visage.

  
  


Red’s skull erupts a bright crimson and his eye sockets expand. 

  
  


The Alpha pulls away and laughs. “I’m kidding, you’re my guest. I wouldn’t ever hook up with guests.” 

  
  


Before he could speak, the Alpha cocks her head and looks him over. “Sans says none of y’all are related. So where do you and Blue come from?”

  
  


Red glares at the intrusive human. “ya ask a lot of questions for a _stranger_.”

  
  


She holds her hands up. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Just a little curious is all.” 

  
  


“uh-huh.” Red replies sarcastically. 

  
  


“Go ahead and get comfortable wherever you like. I’ll check up on Blue.” She said, walking away towards the bathroom.

  
  


Red watched the weird Alpha hum to herself as she left. 

  
  


As soon as he was sure she was out of earshot, he slid off the white bar chair and headed towards Sans. 

  
  


Sans caught sight of Red approaching and growled. “not in the mood, red.”

  
  


“s’not my fault we’ll have to do this _sans_ papyrus’.” Red grinned cruelly.

  
  


Sans perma-smile slid down, remaining silent and continued pacing. 

  
  


“ah, c’mon. thought ya were supposed to be the pacifist, _wussy_ version of me. don’t ya like puns?”

  
  


Sans didn’t respond. He wasn’t even looking at Red. He looked lost in his own, worrisome world. 

  
  


Red groaned. “they got the orange ‘smart’ one with them,” He air-quoted with his phalanges. “they’ll be more than fine.”

  
  


“i don’t need your reassurance, red.” Sans snapped.

  
  


“oh, i ain’t assuring ya. shit, fuckheads probably zapped out of existence like me and my bro did.”

  
  


Sans stopped pacing. “no. that isn’t… that _couldn’t_ have happened.” 

  
  


“maybe, maybe not. depends if paps called ya.”

  
  


Sans looked at the phone. “it’s an old phone and it’s raining outside. must be getting bad reception.”

  
  


“must be.” Red replied lazily. “anyways. i got a bed to claim. later, sansy.”

  
  


He didn’t have to turn around to know Sans was glaring holes at him. 

  
  


Don’t matter to him. 

  
  


He needs to let loose, he’s too uptight about everything. Sans was known as the chill, laid-back, punny, popular guy amongst his monster friends. 

  
  


But since Red and the other fucks zapped here, he’s been nothing but the complete opposite.

  
  


_i guess the uncertain fate of your existence freaks anyone out when it’s on a timer._

  
  


What did Stretch say again? Something yadda, yadda we’ll all collectively turn into dust. Ah, well. Not like it’ll be Reds first time evaporating into ashes.

  
  


As he rounded the guest bedroom door, he saw Blue, sitting on the bottom bunk, looking up admiringly at the Alpha, who sat on a reading chair, as she spoke. He looked almost love dazed. Heh, a common thing for _virgin_ Omegas.

  
  


“-then you just leave it simmering in its juices and,” The Alpha smacks her lips. “Mmh, best stew you’ll ever have.”

  
  


“I must try it soon. Human, you must show me your talent in cooking.” His round eye lights sparkled.

  
  


“I’ll show it to ya’ll soon. And actually, I think my butcher restocked his beef again. We’ll have to visit him when we go to Humbug.” She noticed Red stroll in and beamed at him. “Heya, Red. You chose which bed you wanna sleep in?”

  
  


Blue rose from the bottom bunk. “I have taken it upon myself to choose the top bunk. Unless you somehow wanted it.” 

  
  


“nah, i’m good. hate climbing up bunks.” Red threw himself into the bottom bed and sank into the foam mattress. “damn, this feels way better than springs.”

  
  


“Ain’t that the truth.” The Alpha agreed. “Say Blue, why don’t you get a piece of my cobbler. It’s on the stovetop.”

  
  


Blue nodded. “My pleasure!” He happily waltzed off to the kitchen.

  
  


Red eyed the Alpha curiously. “so… any Alphas and Omegas around here we should know about?”

  
  


“Just me.” She replied happily. A little too happy for Red’s liking.

  
  


“huh. funny, cause there’s always a pack of alphas and omegas in literally every place else we’ve been to. kiiinda suspicious that yer the only one out here.” 

  
  


The Alphas smile twitched for a second. “I promise you I’m the only one here. You won’t find another till you drive out for four hours.” She cleared her throat.

  
  


“...something the matter?” Red inquired, narrowing his eye sockets to her.

  
  


“Well, I’ll be blunt. Humbug isn’t exactly as… progressive as the big cities. They’re very close minded and hateful, even their own kind. There ain’t any monsters in the town, but maybe, hopefully there will be soon.”

  
  


“tch, that’s the problem with betas. always thinking they know best over ‘megas an’ alphas.” 

  
  


“ _Do_ you think Alphas know better?” The Alpha asked with a raised brow.

  
  


“feh, as if. ‘megas can run this world better than any alpha an’ beta.” 

  
  


“An Omega being a leader? That’s old news. There’s Omegas running things-er, being leaders and bosses most everywhere. Isn’t that something you guys do?” 

  
  
  


“... not where i was.” Red abruptly admitted. Damn it, he was trying to get info on her. How did she rope him into the opposite? “why aren’t there any alphas or ‘megas this side of the state?”

  
  


She shrugged her shoulders. “Beats me. I was surprised when I found out myself. Usually, Alphas and Omegas are plentiful in the countryside. I think this is just a million to one chance.”

  
  


“guess i‘ll take your word for it.” Red still didn’t believe her but it’s not like it was important.

  
  


The Alpha tapped her knees thoughtfully, a large excited smile forming on her lips. She looked expectantly at the small omega next to him.

  
  


“what?” Red demanded impatiently.

  
  


“Me and Blue were thinking, well mostly me anyway….” She didn’t finish her sentence, she kept looking at Red for her to continue.

  
  


Fucking weirdo Alpha. Was she silently asking for permission?

  
  


“spit it out.” Red scowled.

  
  


She crossed her arms and tapped her chin. “Why don’t y’all come with me to the market tomorrow? I have to buy a new scythe since my olds ones rusted and broken.”

  
  


“pass.” Red replies flatly. His boney feet still ache from his long walk to the supposed Humbug town he and Sans were supposed to visit.

  
  


“Ah, come on, it’ll be nice. There’s food, cool stuff to buy, and maybe someone there can help y’all find a way to your brothers.” 

  
  


Red shrugged. “me and the boys’ funds are low as it is, can’t really spend much anymore.”

  
  


“Who said y’all were paying? It’ll all be my treat.” She beamed.

  
  


Red’s soul felt light and jittery all of a sudden. A foreign and _very_ unwelcome feeling. It’s only natural an Omega feels flattered to be offered gifts by an Alpha. Red gritted his teeth. 

  
  


If only he wasn’t an Omega.

  
  


He turned over the bed, his back facing the Alpha. 

  
  


“whatever. as long as we get to eat.” Eating was nice. He wondered if they sold any mustard.

  
  


“That’s the spirit. You won’t be disappointed.” 

  
  


He couldn’t see her, but he heard the delighted tune to her voice. 

Damn this weird Alpha.

  
  


For a second, everything was quiet except the rain splattering against the window, thunder echoing. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling as though the Alpha’s eyes burned into his bones.

  
  


“I’ll leave you to your nap, you must be tired. Need anything before you sleep?”

  
  


“n-nothing.” He stuttered, this Alpha isn't like any other he’s ever met. They’re usually so demanding and territorial. They hate being looked in the eye.

  
  


But she was a loner Alpha, without any Omegas, and did nothing but show hospitality to three unclaimed Omegas.

  
  


He reminds himself, as he listens to the Alpha leave the room and close the door behind her, that this is temporary. 

  
  


They’ll be gone before they know it, like Sans said. 

  
  


Back in the kitchen, Sans himself continued pacing back and forth, vivid thoughts scrambling to the worst outcome of what could have happened to his bro.

  
  


His soul beat quickly, panicked and unsure of what to do next.

  
  


Should he just book it with his alternate selves to the town or just wait out till he finds a signal from his brother?

  
  


“Sans?”

  
  


Sans looks up, facing a worried Blue who fiddled with his gloves nervously.

  
  


Sans blinks back into reality. “yeah, blue?”

  
  


Blue’s mouth opened and closed, obviously confused as what to say. Finally he closed his eye sockets. “Do… do you think papy is okay?”

  
  


Sans clenched his phalanges into fists and dug them into his jacket. Thankfully, Blue didn’t notice as Sans spoke. “i’m sure wherever they are, they’re fine. they’re probably at the destination already. my bro doesn’t give up for nothing, your bro is already thinking of a plan to get us back together, and edge- well, edge is just being himself.”

  
  


Blue smiled slightly. “Yeah. Yeah, they must be completely fine. And we have the nicest Alpha with us, _we’ll_ be more than fine.” Blue smiled widely now, a small cyan blush forming on his cheekbones.

  
  


Sans nodded, his soul pulsing with deep untrust and suspicion of the Alpha. “sure kid. no _bones_ about it.”

  
  


Blue frowned almost instantaneously. “That was terrible and you know it.”

  
  


Sans held in a smirk. “i’m just _ribbing_ ya.”

  
  


“Ugh, of all the skeletons, why did my alternate selves think _puns_ were even remotely good?!” Blue ranted.

  
  


“ah, come on, ain’t got the _guts_ to stomach my humor?”

  
  


Blue aggressively flapped his hands to dismiss Sans. “Enough! I am heading to sleep _right now_! Good night!” Blue rushed into his room before Sans could continue. 

  
  


Sans chuckled, feeling better than he did in a while. “night, kid.”

  
  


At least Blue was somewhat like Paps. It put a familiar comforting vibe that calmed his nervous Omega tendencies. 

  
  


“You ready to get settled for the night?” A gentle voice came.

  
  


Sans turned to see the Alpha waiting patiently in the hallway door frame with a pillow and a thick blue blanket tucked under her arm.

  
  


“sure.” Sans shrugged walking to the Alpha. “you decided where I’m going to sleep?”

  
  


“Guest room’s pretty full, but there’s a pull out foam mattress under my bed. The only place it fits is in my room but I dunno how you feel sleeping next to a stranger.” The Alpha scratched her neck and waited for Sans to respond. 

  
  


“i think i better take the couch instead. we aren’t gonna be here for long either.”

  
  


“As long as you’re absolutely sure. I mean, the sofa ain’t the most comfortable place to sleep in.”

  
  


“i don’t have a problem. you gonna give me that blanket and pillow?”

  
  


The Alpha nodded and handed them over to him. “I’ll call my pal to pick your truck up tomorrow, when receptions good again. It’ll be here by early morning. You can try calling your brother again by then.”

  
  


“thanks. for everything, actually. you’ve been a stand up person today for showing hospitality to monsters.” Sans smiled nervously to the Alpha.

  
  


She smiled widely. “Good thing I ran into you guys first, then. Y’all been good sports about everything, despite your current, uh, predicament.” She stretched and yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “Yelp, I’m heading to bed.”

  
  


The Alpha turned to her room without another word. 

  
  


Sans’ form became rigid, watching her disappear into her room. No Alpha was ever this friendly unless they wanted something.

  
  


_i mean, come on. three unclaimed omegas, ripe for the picking, and she just happens to be friendly just for good conscience?_

  
  


Please, she was obviously acting out on her instinctual courting skills. No way she was being ‘a stand up person’ just _because_.

  
  


“human alphas are bad news.” He remembered Stretch warning him. “they want nothing but control. they’re greedy.”

  
  


Humans _alone_ were bad news. They took everything for their own gain, for their own entertainment. They treated everything as a game.

  
  


He needs to keep alert. He needs to stay safe to get to his bro. He needs….

  
  


He needs to sleep. 

  
  


Exhaust weighed on his shoulders. He really deserves a break from these stressful past couple of days. Sans turned off the lights and walked to the loveseat, throwing his pillow and blanket on.

  
  


He settled into the rough, stiff cushions of the couch, nuzzling the pillow.

  
  


His eye sockets blinked tiredly.

  
  


_we’ll be home before we know it._ _we just have to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I’ll edit this chapter later. I have no patience. When I’m done writing a chapter, I’m throwing it here.
> 
> If you’re interested, come join me on tumblr. I’ll be posting chapter updates, answer questions, make mini stories, and create art there. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/candlewaxwrites

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
